happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Advertisements
In Happy Tree Friends Fanon different advertisements, involving different characters and how they are played out, which is, in some way, based around what they are linked to. Sometimes, there's no character involved. #Trippy shouts into a tin can connected to another tin can via a string. The volume of his voice ruptures Superspeed's ear drums. The ad says "Time to start networking!". #Robo Star begins to stick his finger in a fan. The ad says "Facebook: Be a Fan". #Trippy puts a computer screen on his head. The ad says "Put money in your pocket and put Happy Tree Friends Fanon on your computer". #Hippy, Superspeed, and Sir Gron are running away in fear. The ad says "Follow us on Twitter". #Fungus is fallen face first into the ground, breaking his jaw. The ad says "Plant Your Face on our social network". #Trippy is lying dead on the ground, having choked on something. The ad says "Shop Till You Drop". #Ale is holding a grenade in her mouth pulling the plug of it. The ad says "DVD Blowout". #Robo Star is holding an iPod, his body is black and the background is green like on many iPod ads. The ad says "iTree". #Howdy is seen sitting in a movie theater with popcorn. The ad says "Watch us on Atom.com". #Toad is seen with a Mario suit. The ad says "Celebrate Mario's 25th anniversary". #A DVD box of the first season is shown. The ad says "Happy Tree Friends Fanon is now on DVD!". #Sicily is shown grinning as his eyes roll to the left and right (the ad is a two-frame GIF). The ad says "Get happy stuff here". #Clesta is shown being curious. The ad says "Now we're in Best Buy! Get the DVD in a store near you!". #Wolfgang pops out from random sides of the ad frame. The ad says "DVDs, apparel, and other stuff are currently at low price! Click here to join the madness!". #The first frame shows Berserk sweeping, the second one shows Willow being cut in half by a butcher knife, while the third frame shows Shimmering's head inside an open cardboard box. The ad says "Happy Tree Friends Fanon's Spring Cleaning Sale! We're slashing prices! Free shipping on orders over $30!". #Pucky's head gets hit by falling dollar signs, which harmlessly bounce off his wooden helmet. The ad says "Warning: Falling prices ahead. Shop at your own risk". #Liftelle and Shiftette are shown running away while carrying a cow, while Dumb Dawg is angry. The ad says "Hey, you! Sign up on this Wiki now! Be a creative fan!". #The first frame shows a smiling Sweetheart with the caption "Hey, everyone! Play with me!", the second one shows Save breaking her head after slipping over a puddle of oil, while the third frame shows Nippy brutally injured by a kitten. The ad says "Get the new Sweetheart, Save, and Nippy shirts!" #A DVD box of Specy Spooktacular is shown flying with its bat-like wings. The ad says "Pick up the new Happy Tree Friends Fanon DVD! You'd have to be "batty" not to". #A DVD box of Specy Spooktacular II is dropped into a sack filled with sweets. The ad says "It's a treat! Get the new Happy Tree Friends Fanon DVD". #A purple-themed ad shows a butcher knife cutting across the ad screen as a frame transitions to the next. The ad says "All Happy Tree Friends Fanon T-shirts discounted! Prices have been slashed!". #Three bats are shown flying. The ad says "Visit the Happy Tree Friends Fanon store". #The first frame shows Copycat about to write something, while the second frame shows Mom and Baby plushies. The ad says "Making your holiday wish list? Order your Mom & Baby plush now!". #A flying airplane is dropping several packages. The ad says "Shipping prices are droppin' worldwide! All holiday delivery prices are slashed up to 50%". #A short scene from Trouble Double Crosser is shown. The ad says "There's a new place to love. New Happy Tree Friends Fanon merchandise! Pick 'em up now at HotTopic". #Guddles, Neena, and Flowy are getting ready to sing, only for Guddles to get impaled by an icicle and Neena to get burned while Flowy is trying to revive Guddles. The ad says "Give the universal gift of violence today. Visit the Happy Tree Friends Fanon store". #This ad is a GIF. Cream's face is shown, and his eyes show a scrolling banner that says "Watch Happy Tree Friends Fanon". #Puffy is driving a car with packages strapped on its back. The ad says "Get your order shipped around the world... for free! (on orders over $50)". #Queen is looking at a card. The next frame shows Queen showing off the card, which says "PayPal". The ad itself says "There's a new way to pay at the HTFF store!". #Two DVD boxes are shown, one of the first season and the other one of the second season. The ad says "Get DVD 1 and DVD 2 both for $19.99". #The first frame shows the first ad text. The next frame shows two T-shirts. The first one is black and depicts Elliott having his rear skin pulled by a puppy, while the second one is yellow and depicts Caddy in a bath tub trying to stick her fork into a working toaster. The ad says "Get up! Get up! - New tees!". #Cheesy is holding a disc, until the disc suddenly disappears for no apparent reason. The ad says "Super special disc! The Complete Third Season DVD available now. Get 'em before they disappear." #A Cyber figure is shown on the first frame. The second frame shows fully packaged figures of Buck and Chuck. The third frame shows Pierce and Stacy figures as keychains. The ad says "Figure-rama! The new figures are in the store! Get cute ones, get gory ones. Get tiny ones for your keys!". #The first frame shows the first ad text. The second frame shows Josh and Dalce plushies "debating" at a podium. The ad says "Yes! The plush is back! Now you can have it both ways. - Stop the debating! Vote for both!". #Disembodied heads of Billy and Robert are shown. The ad says "Five finger discount of the day. Click now for instant sale price. Get a free gift with every DVD." #A green-themed ad is shown. The ad says "Change your shirt! 7 new designs have just arrived. Quick! Before a Flippy-sue sees you!". #The first frame shows a disembodied head of The Entertainer, which then switches to Ziggles, Winifred, and Flicky, in that order. The cycle repeats twice before going to the next frame, showing the four characters tied up together by ribbons. The ad says "New & improved character combo packs are in the store! Add some character to your holiday shopping!". #Figurines of Coral, Soda, Candy, and Daydream are shown. The ad says "Visit the store!". #Perry is wearing a shirt that has "2014" printed on it. The ad says "Happy new year! Our resolution: Everything in the store is on sale!". (used only during early 2014) #In the first frame, Senseless is holding his only eyeball. while the next frame shows Crazy in a heart-shaped frame. The ad says "Love hurts, or does it? Now you can ease the pain with our new greeting cards!". #Figurines of Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus, and Cubey are shown bouncing. The ad says "A great sale has just popped up! Single figurines are now $10.99! Deluxe figurines are now $19.99!". #HTFF T-shirt designs are shown. Characters depicted in each design, in the order of appearance: Bizzare's disembodied head with the caption below him that says "Cutie", Dj having his torso cut in half by a cable (the caption says "Hardcore"), Maddie running away while on fire (the caption says "Hot Stuff"), a lineart of Shelly in the middle of a star shape, Damian running with scissors while being unaware of a banana peel on his way, and Spoke standing nervously beside his name which is written in big letters. The ad itself says "It's a T party. The new spring line of T-shirts for guys and girls is here!". #Figurines of Fuzzy and Candy are shown. The ad says "Visit the store!". #Ava is hugging her small collection of DVDs until a huge dinosaur foot squashes her. The ad says "It's price stompin' time! Get the first three seasons DVDs for only $10.99 each, or get all three for $30. Order today! Hurry! Sale will end at the next month!". #HTFF cap designs are shown. The first cap depicts Quinly staring intensely (caption is "Stare Into Your Soul"), while the second cap depicts Fuddles being happy (caption is "Damsel in Distress"). The ad says "Hat Trick. Get the new HTFF headgear." #A circular frame shows Icy in it, which then switches to Jerky with the caption "Take that, suckers!", then goes back again to Icy, thus restarting the cycle. The ad itself says "Blast from the Past! Classic T-shirts are back by popular demand." #The first frame shows a Wooly keychain figure. The second frame shows a Natasha figure, followed by a Todd figure. The third frame shows Crafty and Xinx figures. The last frame shows a Bongo figure. The ad says "The Return of the Chain Gang. Now you can keep your favorite character in your pocket! The keychains are back! Click here!". #The first frame shows Zizzy dressing up as a grim reaper. The second frame shows a HTFF merchandise in the form of a black hoodie with the show's logo on it. The ad says "The grim reaper's favorite casual wear... 25% off! Black hoodies with HTFF logo, for witches and warlocks." #Zizax's head is shown getting stuck in a hole. The ad says "Peek through, it's never enough. Everything in the store is now 20% off!". #Several random HTFF-related merchandise are thrown into a sack. The ad says "Fill 'er up with lots of cool stuff. Get seven HTFF items for one low price!". #A wallpaper featuring Zip is shown. The ad says "Feeling cranky? Click here to check out the new HTFF wallpapers!". #Zigzy is shown dancing. The ad says "It's a zig-zag mayhem! Now, buy a hoodie & pick a FREE accessory to go with it, buddy!" #Ziggy is shown lying on a hospital bed. Two DVDs of the fourth and fifth season are then shown. The ad says "Double your dose. Buy a Happy Tree Friends Fanon DVD! Get another one for FREE! (your choice)" #White Kiwi is staring at Kiwi, who seems to be shy. The ad says "Let's get personal. Click here to enter the sweepstakes and win personalized HTFF gear!". #Joan is shown sleeping on a couch. The ad says "Mother's Day sale is on now!". #Three grab bags, one that says MMB The Coolest, another that says Lord O' Darkness, and the last one that says Clesta the Winged Wolf, filled with merchandise with the respective users' characters on them, is shown. The last frame says "New Contributor Grab Bags are on sale. $5.00 each." #Lollie is burned. The ad says "Global Warming Sale! Everything in the store is 10% off!". #A gigantic Mouser costume is trampling San Diego. The ad says "Giant costume contest invades San Diego! Dress as your favorite Happy Tree Friends Fanon character at Comic-Con!". #The Frog King, Scissors and Double A are at an art gallery. The ad says "The art of 30% off poster sale." #Jordan K is dancing from the music from his laptop. The ad says "Get pumping! Receive a Jordan K plushie and an HTFF ASUS laptop with Intel for FREE when you buy the HTFF DVD set for the low price of $3.99." Category:Under Construction Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content Category:Other Media